The Hybrid
by uoduck
Summary: Part 1 of "Creatures of War". Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Maria Hill calls in a neutral third party to help their little group. Harry/Bucky/Steve
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Harry Potter or Captain America. There will definitely be spoilers for Winter Soldier here.

* * *

Evan was woken up innocuously one Thursday morning by knocking at his door. "Go away! It's too early for whatever shit you need tended to!"

"Potter!"

Evan groaned, turned around in bed, and blearily blinked his eyes open, glancing at the alarm clock. "Seriously? It's 5:00 in the morning, Maria!"

"It's urgent."

He sighed and started to stretch then shuffled off the bed. Evan walked back to his bedroom and headed directly to the closet, shedding the quilt on the bed as he walked. He picked out his dragonhide armor and the usual clothes that he wore underneath it and went to go through with his morning routine. His stomach started to growl in the way it usually did when his body wanted blood so he hurried through brushing his teeth. He made sure to summon his wand before he went to open the door.

His senses alerted him to only one person on the other side of the door, one he knew pretty well. Agent Maria Hill, second in command of SHIELD. Though since Evan wasn't a SHIELD agent, he didn't know why she was here. And he knew it was her; each person had their own distinct smell.

He narrowed his eyes but opened the door nonetheless. Maria was standing there, suited up in SWAT gear for NYPD. He could smell stress coming from her but she didn't look stressed. Her arms were clasped behind her back, exuding confidence. He glanced past her to make sure there was no one after her and there were just the usual New Yorkers going about their morning business. There was however, a SWAT van parked by the curb.

"What is it? The world better be ending."

"Not quite," Maria said, looking Evan over. "I have a message from Fury for you. For some reason, he trusts you."

Evan sighed, being careful to not show any hint of fangs, and stepped aside to let her in. Maria strode in and stopped in the entrance hall of his apartment and handed him a phone.

Evan brought the phone up to his ear and listened, his eyes widening as he heard Fury talking.

"_Potter, I know you're a freelancer but I know you welcome the Avengers if they are in need. You operate a safe house of sorts. I need your help now. SHIELD has been compromised. __Listen to Agent Hill; she'll tell you what's going on__. __Don't trust anyone else.__"_

Evan sighed again and pocketed the phone. "So, SHIELD's been compromised, huh?"

Maria narrowed her eyes but nodded. "Yes. You need to go now, if we're going to pick up Rogers, Romanoff and Wilson."

"'Pick up'?" Evan repeated, summoning the elder wand and pocketing that too. Since absorbing all of Voldemort's magic, wandless magic came much easier to him. Also, it helped that he was a hybrid werewolf and vampire; he was probably as strong as Captain America, maybe even stronger. He was fast too and if he wanted to, he could run so that almost no one could see him.

He peeked out the whole in the door, extended his magic and senses and nodded to himself.

"There's no threat out there," Evan remarked. "So, what's the plan?"

"You're going to pick us up when I signal you," Maria said. "Then we need to go to rendezvous point H."

Evan snickered. "Have a lot of those kinds of locations then?"

Maria glared at him.

"Sorry. Go on," Evan urged.

"Ever heard of the Winter Soldier? Or HYDRA?" Maria asked, glancing at the door like it was going to be broken down any minute.

"Oh, I've heard of him," Evan responded. "He was sent to kill me a year or two back."

Maria stared at him, raising an eyebrow.

"He clearly didn't kill me," Evan said, waving his arms a little to emphasize his point.

"Okay, so you know him," Hill said. "He killed Fury."

"Whoa! Hold up-"

"He's obviously not dead," Maria interrupted.

"Oh. Okay," Evan said. "You and Fury. So dramatic."

"This isn't a laughing matter," Maria commented.

"Right. So HYDRA? I thought Rogers took them all out during the war," Evan said.

"He didn't. SHIELD hired Dr. Zola during the war," Maria muttered. "A bad move in my opinion but the past is in the past. He and others have infiltrated SHIELD."

Evan gaped, his jaw dropping. "Okay. That... Does that mean HYDRA has... what exactly does that mean?"

"If you come into contact with any other SHIELD agents who aren't me or Fury, don't trust them. Well, you can trust the Avengers."

"Okay, I can definitely pick you guys up," Evan said. "Just tell me when and where."

* * *

Evan watched as Maria took off in the stolen SWAT van and then closed the door to his apartment. He felt the wards automatically come on, hiding the apartment from any kind of tracking eyes then he strode over to where he usually parked his van. He had spent some time in a US military base and had taken a military vehicle when he left. He had remodeled it enough so that it was comfortable and so it didn't look like a military vehicle. Evan had also remodeled the interior, making it more comfortable for multiple people to sit in it.

There were guns placed throughout the car and a first aid kit in the front, along with a potion's kit. And a couple of extra wands that worked with him. So he was a little paranoid; he thought it was called for, especially after getting attacked by the assassin known as the Winter Soldier. Evan had apparently drawn attention to himself for whatever reason, a couple of years back. Though, looking back on it, suddenly coming out of nowhere and knowing the Avengers would probably have made him a high level target for some people. Now only a few select people knew about him and his... nature.

He jumped into the driver's seat and drove into the traffic of late morning New York City. He swung by a popular sandwich place and picked up some food to go, getting three times as much food as he usually got. He could guess that the four of them would welcome food by the time that he picked them up. Evan placed the bag in the passenger seat and drove back out into traffic, following the tracking spell that he had placed on Agent Hill. He also glanced back at the interior of the van and sniffed while he was stopped at a red light to make sure there were enough potions then drove straight ahead when the light turned green.

After a few minutes, he could see a lot of commotion ahead. It was like a battle had taken place but since there wasn't too much destruction... Or cancel that. Cars were strewn everywhere and there was smoke floating through the air, causing some pedestrians to cough. Evan glanced down at the phone that Maria had given him and since she wasn't signaling him as of yet, he drove over to a convenient parking spot and turned the car off. He hopped down, turned on the wards around his car so it would look like a nondescript mini-van, instead of a military vehicle, then strode toward the battle zone.

He could definitely smell Captain Rogers had been here and Natasha but there were two other smells lingering which he did not recognize. There were of course the smells of the probable, possibly fake NYPD police officers that he could smell around the square. He sidestepped a few cars that were flipped over and one or two that were completely destroyed, discretely sniffing along path of the unique smell. Evan was slightly tempted to shift into his werewolf form and commit the smell to memory but there were people around.

Though as he came to where the smell was profound, it triggered something within him, a memory. Fighting off the Winter Soldier a few years ago, eventually just apparating the fuck out of where the Soldier had ambushed him. It wasn't like the Winter Soldier would have won; they were pretty evenly matched in strength, speed and reflexes. But for some reason, he hadn't wanted to kill the man; he had a look in his eyes that... Evan didn't know what it was or what it meant but it made something within himself hurt for the guy.

He was about to head back to his car when his stomach growled, louder than it had this morning. His stomach was still growling at him and it wasn't for food. He glanced around the plaza, looking for a suitable meal. His eyes caught on a lingering SHIELD officer and promptly dismissed him; though as he remembered what Maria had said, he pulled a little magic and skimmed the guy's thoughts. So not a SHIELD officer at all. It looked like Maria had been telling the truth; HYDRA had infiltrated it.

Evan strode over toward the 'SHIELD' officer, casually, and took on the look of a confused tourist.

"Excuse me, sir?" Evan asked, innocent tone and all as he stopped in front of the officer.

The officer turned to look at him, exuding annoyance and the desire to pull his gun on the probably irritating tourist. Pierce had just wanted him to clean up any evidence that might link them to HYDRA and to retrieve the weapon's mask.

Evan quirked an eyebrow at the alleged 'weapon' that the guy was thinking about and sighed inwardly. The guy had put an emphasis on weapon but... his thoughts had traveled to... the Winter Soldier?

"I was just coming from Central Park-"

"Ugh. It's just a tourist," the man whispered under his breath, clearly unaware that said 'tourist' was not human. And was hungry. "Your presence is not welcome here. Go take the subway or something."

Evan was quite glad that the guy wasn't wearing glasses or anything keeping him from pulling on a part of his vampire magic. He could feel his fangs coming out and smirked toothily.

"_You will come with me and not struggle. I am in need of a meal and you'll do nicely. I do not give a damn about HYDRA or it's minions. Though if you had been a SHIELD agent, I would have passed you by."_

Evan watched as the guy's eyes became glazedand he led the guy over behind one of the nearest buildings. He flipped the guy to stand against the building, made sure to glamour the both of them, then reached out to grab ahold of the guy's neck, moving back the jacket and light armor and dug in. Though before his fangs hit the skin, he did lick a little over the skin to numb up the flesh. He moaned at the feeling of blood entering his mouth and filling his stomach then out of curiosity, he pulled some magic and explored the guy's memories while he was at it.

Evan startled and would have abruptly pulled out at the memories pertaining to the Winter Soldier. His heart started to race so he quickly drank all he wanted then pulled out, licking the skin again to aid in healing. Evan left the guy leaning against the wall while he thought through the memories that he had seen.

The Winter Soldier... had been brainwashed, tortured, drugged. Evan's stomach abruptly rebelled at one particular scene that the HYDRA agent had been witness to. He leaned up against the wall of the building while he let his body bring up what it wanted to. After he was sure that there was nothing else, he silently cast a banishing spell on the puke then turned to pace.

He thought that he had sensed something off when the two of them faced off against each other but he hadn't thought it would be this. Evan winced as one of the HYDRA agent's memories went racing past his eyes; someone had ordered this. He unknowingly let out a low growl, a mixture of both wolf and vampire coming to the fore. If his eyes hadn't turned red before while he was feeding, then they had now. He didn't take too well to people engaging in those... activities. Apparently, this agent was one of the people hired to guard the Winter Soldier when he wasn't 'working'.

Evan glanced at the man, who was still looking at him but with glazed eyes.

"Hmm, what shall I do with you?" Evan enquired, question purely rhetorical. "I could make sure you report to me and HYDRA. Give me all of HYDRA's secrets."

"That sounds good," Evan muttered then stared straight into the man's eyes.

"_You will be my agent in HYDRA. Report to me when you have new intel. Keep an eye on the Winter Soldier. You will forget about me when you have nothing to report. But don't let them know about my existence __when you're reporting__. Or I will hunt you down."_

Evan could smell some deep fear coming from the man but it was only light fear.

"I think that's all of the bases," Evan mused, scratching his chin in thought. He idly cast a monitoring charm and a tracking charm on the man. "_Here."_

Evan handed the guy a disposable cell phone with his phone number already entered in it. "_Use that to contact me."_

"_Go on, get out of here. Go drink or eat something to refill your blood sugar levels. I won't have my new agent die on me. And thanks for the quick meal."_

Evan watched the guy fled, releasing his hold on... Donovan. He glanced down at his phone when it started to beep then turned around to hop back into his van and took off down the street.

* * *

AN: I was going to do Harry/Bucky for this one. But it could be Harry/Bucky/Steve, if anyone's interested in that pairing.


	2. Chapter 2

As he reached Maria's coordinates, he could hear the four of them at the back of an apartment building. He left the car running in the alleyway between buildings and strode over to see what the situation was.

"Agent Hill, I'm here," Evan remarked as he glanced at Steve, Natasha and Wilson.

Natasha turned around from where she was leaning against the building and he could see her sigh in relief. Evan could see Maria relax too, seeing him.

"Good," Maria said. "Let's get going then."

Evan studied the four of them for a minute. Steve looked like he had just seen a ghost... or been shot in the stomach. Whatever had happened must have had a big impact on him. And Harry didn't smell any blood on him so it was probably the former.

"Come on. Car's this way," Evan offered, gesturing back the way he had came.

"You didn't park it in the street, did you?" Maria asked, glancing at him.

"No, of course not. If it's to be deep-shadow cover for a while then I know what that means," Evan remarked as he led them toward the car. "Even though I'm not a SHIELD agent, I like to keep tabs on my friends."

"Of course you do," Natasha remarked, with a hint of a smile. Though when Evan took a closer look at her, he winced, smelling blood.

"You got injured again?" Evan asked as they stopped at the car. He went around to the back to open it up, helping Natasha up and into the vehicle.

"Yes, I did," Natasha said then peered back at him as she sat down on one of the seats. "Don't you dare radio Clint and tell him. He's enough of a mother hen as it is."

"What? And I'm not a mother hen?" Evan exclaimed, a little offended. "You don't think I can mother hen like the best of them?"

Natasha stared at him then laughed a little breathily.

Evan winced then gestured to the compartment to her left. "There's a pain easing potion in there for you, if you want it."

"What..." Sam trailed off, looking at the car in bewilderment. "It looked like..."

"Sam, meet Evan Potter," Steve remarked with a bemused smile. Though it didn't reach his eyes, like it usually did. "It's good to see you again."

Evan held out his hand toward Sam. "I've heard good things about you, Wilson."

Sam blinked. "And you would know about me, how?"

"I've sources," Evan commented as Maria jumped up into the van. Evan closed the doors after them then ran around to the driver's seat, closing the door after him. "I was serious about that pain potion, Natasha."

Evan turned to peer back at the group then sighed, touched his hand to the steering wheel, pushing magic into the car and engine before heading to the back.

Sam stared at him then back at the driver's seat. "Uh, aren't you going to drive the car?"

Evan shook his head. "No."

Sam stared at him with a bewildered frown and that was when the van's engine turned on.

"What the hell?!"

Steve smiled wearily at Sam then glanced at Evan as he sat down across from them.

"So, what happened?" Evan asked, glancing at the four them. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Natasha pull out a numbing potion from the potion compartment and down it, visibly relaxing the minute after she drank it down. She still held a hand to her shoulder wound but she was overall relaxed enough. "I saw the destruction."

Steve glanced at him then out through the van's front window. The van had pulled out into traffic and was navigating the Washington D.C. traffic, all without a driver. Natasha and Steve were well used to Evan by now but Maria and Sam were staring between him and the steering wheel with confused frowns on their faces.

"Steve?" Evan questioned softly.

"May I call you Harry again?" Steve asked, finally glancing at him.

Evan, or Harry Potter, nodded slowly. "I don't see why not. You went up against the Winter Soldier, didn't you?"

"Harry?" Sam enquired.

"It's my true name," Harry remarked, turning to look at Sam.

"Why'd you change it?" Sam asked. "And how is the car driving itself?"

"Ah... that would be because I'm a wizard," Harry said nonchalantly.

Sam continued to stare, possibly even more confused now. "A wizard."

"Yep, think... Merlin or Lord of the Rings," Harry offered. "I'm a wizard."

"Okay, that makes sense, I suppose," Sam replied. "Though I only saw the movie version of Lord of the Rings."

Harry nodded. "Think Gandalf but I'm probably a lot less cryptic and I'm not as old."

"Obviously," Sam remarked. "Won't people be weirded out when they see a car that has no driver though?"

"No, as I'm keeping an illusion up. It'll make it so that there's someone at the wheel," Harry replied steadily.

"So," Harry started, glancing at the others. "Winter Soldier? Oh, I forgot."

Harry shuffled over to the passenger seat to grab the big bag and brought it back to sit in the middle. He removed the heating spell that he had put on the food then glanced at each person in turn.

"I brought food," Harry said. "I assumed you guys would be hungry?"

Sam grinned. "Yep. At least, I am. I don't know about you guys."

Harry went to sit by Natasha and Steve immediately made room for him. Harry examined her wound then glanced at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Go ahead," Natasha urged. "I'll hold still."

Harry nodded and pressed his gloved hand over her wound, drawing on his magic. Natasha removed her own hand. Before he started, he elbowed Steve, who jumped a little.

Steve glared at him.

"You need to eat something," Harry remarked quietly. "We still have another hour or so to go to our destination."

Steve stared then shook his head. "You sound like..."

Harry winced as Steve paled.

"What is it?" Harry asked, simultaneously pulling some magic to start to heal Natasha's wound. The bullet had gone clean through so he just needed to mend the flesh and skin. He kept one eye on her and one eye on Steve as he worked.

"He thinks the Winter Soldier is Bucky Barnes," Natasha remarked, flinching minutely.

"Sorry," Harry muttered. "This is going to hurt a little."

"It's not a problem," Natasha whispered then glanced at Steve. Maria and Sam were staring at Steve too, all with frowns on their faces.

"Bucky Barnes..." Harry trailed off, attention fully on Natasha's shoulder for the moment. He directed his magic to knit the blood vessels together. It took another fifteen minutes to finish up though it would have taken less had his magic just been directed here. Harry withdrew his hand and cast a cleaning charm on both his hand and Natasha's shoulder. "Ah, there we go. All done."

Natasha sighed in relief then glanced down at her shoulder and nodded, clearly satisfied.

"I don't know this Bucky Barnes," Harry said. "Am I suppose to?"

"He was my friend before I became this," Steve gestured to his body, taking out a sandwich from the bag. "And continued to be until he fell."

"Oh, you told me a little about your past," Harry remarked. "He was a good friend?"

"Yes," Steve said, turning to look out the window again then taking a bite of the sandwich. "And now he's... an assassin who doesn't remember me."

Harry paled, stomach threatening to rebel again when the memories returned. "Steve, if you're sure that this assassin is your friend..."

"I'm sure. His eyes," Steve murmured. "I would never forget him."

Harry sighed and glanced at Maria. "SHIELD know anything about this?"

Maria shook her head. "I didn't know. I'm not as sure if Fury knew about this."

Harry stared at her, raising an eyebrow again. She shook her head then turned to look at Steve.

"SHIELD didn't know about your friend," Maria commented. "Though I wish we did. We may have been able to stop him sooner."

"We're..." Steve stopped and shook his head then glanced at Maria and Harry. "Where are we going exactly?"

"Deep cover location," Maria said. "HYDRA hopefully doesn't know about it."

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Hopefully?"

"There's important info at the location," Maria remarked.

Harry snorted then glanced up innocently when Maria glared at him.

"Aren't you hungry?" Steve cut in, glancing at Harry pointedly.

"I had breakfast this morning," Harry answered.

"I meant..." Steve trailed off, sighing.

"Oh, you meant the other type of hungry. I had a snack earlier," Harry said then winced. "But I kinda lost it."

"What do you mean by 'other type of hungry'?" Sam enquired. "Did I miss a memo or something?"

"Lost it? Are you sick?" Steve asked, eyes looking Harry over.

Natasha turned to stare at Harry, narrowing her eyes.

"No, my 'nature' makes it so I don't get sick," Harry remarked.

"Nature? Alright, this is getting creepy," Sam commented.

Harry turned to stare at Sam, studying for a minute then nodded. "If we're going to be fighting together in the future, you should know."

"Know what?" Sam asked, bewildered. "You're secretly a HYDRA agent?"

Harry chuckled, Natasha snorted and Steve grinned.

"No, he is definitely not a HYDRA agent," Maria replied. "He's a neutral third party that apparently Fury trusted."

"Sam, I'm a hybrid," Harry said.

Sam rolled his eyes. "That wasn't cryptic at all. A hybrid what exactly?"

"Werewolf and vampire," Harry responded nonchalantly.

Sam's eyes widened. "Uh, those creatures exist?"

"In this world? I don't know," Harry answered. "But in others, yes."

"In this world?" Steve asked, turning to stare at Harry.

"You want honesty right now?" Harry asked, staring at Steve.

Steve nodded.

"Well, since we have the time. And since I trust all of you," Harry started. "I was born July 31th, 1980..."

* * *

"So you were... bitten by a werewolf first then a vampire?" Natasha asked.

"Yes," Harry replied warily. "Voldemort wanted to experiment and who better to do it on than his enemy?"

Steve was still staring at him with a half an intent gaze and half repulsion. Harry was pretty sure the repulsion was for Voldemort, not him. "Your enemy... did that to you?"

"Yeah, he didn't really take the Geneva Convention to heart," Harry replied dryly then pondered that. "Though on second thought, I don't even think he knew what the Geneva Convention was."

"Well," Sam said. "Makes me glad you killed him."

"Agreed," Natasha remarked.

"You willingly stepped through a Veil of Death to get away from everything?" Steve questioned as the car took a left turn from the main road. They had passed the outskirts of Washington D.C about thirty minutes ago and now were almost to the dam that Fury had said he was at. The road they were on was surrounded by trees and gave them plenty of cover from helicopters or quinjets. It would be a beautiful spot to run in his wolf form, probably plenty of prey animals around here too.

"It was either that or living in a world that was trying to hunt me down," Harry answered. "And since I didn't particularly want to do that... I landed here."

There was silence for a few minutes as everyone took his story in. Then Sam frowned at him.

"Are you immortal then?" Sam asked. "If you're part vampire..."

Harry shook his head then rubbed his chin. "I don't think I am. I only age much slower. It's like Steve here."

Steve glanced at him. "Yeah, he's right."

Harry glanced out of the car, directing it to stop outside of the dam. "We're here."


End file.
